A tale of two girls
by beautiful lie - beautiful sins
Summary: A tale of two girls, Hermione and Ginny. When one of them gets raped, how will they cope? HGGW Femslash, rape, laguage
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains rape, swearing and femslash! Your've been warned peoples!**

Hermione lay in the massive bath in the girl's bathroom. It was good to be able to lie there relaxing, playing with the bubbles. Suddenly the door burst open and Ginny Weasley came running in. Her robes were ripped, hair messy, and tears streaming down her face. Hermione wasn't expecting company, and had left her towel on the bench, a few metres away.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione called, while at the same time trying to make sure she was completely covered up with bubbles. "What's wrong?"

Ginny sobbed again. Blow this, Hermione thought, and quickly got out and ran to her towel, before going over and putting an arm around her best friend, leading her to a bench. "What's wrong?" she asked the younger girl kindly. Ginny sobbed again.

"He...he…r…raped…me" she said. Hermione was shocked.

"Who?" she asked.

"Pro…Professor...Sn...Snape" Ginny replied.

Hermione was shocked that a teacher would rape a student. "Come on" she finally said to Ginny. "I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey" Hermione quickly got changed and walked Ginny to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what can I do for you girls?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Ginny and Hermione entered. Ginny started shaking.

"She's been raped" Hermione said quietly. Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Right" the nurse said, regaining her composure. "Miss Weasley could you please get into the bed at the end, while I go inform Professor McGonagall."

The two best friends walked to the bed and Hermione drew the curtains around it so Ginny could get changed into the hospital gown on the bed, while Hermione waited outside.

"Hermione" Ginny called. Hermione stuck her head in. "Can you come and help me?" Ginny asked. Hermione realised that Ginny would be sore, and went in. She was amazed to see that Ginny could actually put her robes back on, judging by the state of them. Carefully and quickly, she removed her best friends' clothes. She was battered and bruised all over, raw breasts, and lots of blood between her legs. Hermione put the gown on her and settled her into the bed, as Madam Pomfrey returned with McGonagall.

"Now, Miss Weasley, may I ask who did this to you?" asked McGonagall gravely. Ginny began to shake.

"Professor S...Snape" she muttered.

"Could you please tell me what happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "and Miss Granger, you can leave."

"No!" Ginny cried. "I want her to stay!"

"Okay, Miss Weasley" Madam Pomfrey said, before taking a seat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well" Ginny began "I just came out of the library after doing my homework, when I was suddenly stunned. It was Snape. He carried me down to his rooms…" Ginny stopped, the next part was too painful to talk about.

"Here" the nurse said, handing Ginny a phial of a purplish liquid. "It's a calming draught with a truth potion."

Ginny swallowed the whole little jar.

"What happened next?" asked McGonagall.

"He told me what was going to happen. Then he raped me."

They sat there in shocked silence.

"Ginny, we need to know exactly what happened, to press charges against Serverus. Because this would be too painful for you to tell us, my best suggestion is to let us see the memory in a pensive." McGonagall said.

"Right" Madam Pomfrey replied. "I'll get a pensive, then examine Miss Weasley here."

A few minutes later she returned with it, and after Ginny's memory was placed in it, McGonagall took it to her office. It was then Hermione knew that she had to see it.

"Professor! Wait!" yelled as she ran after McGonagall. "Can I please help you?"

McGonagall turned around.

"It's just that I've never used a pensive or been in a memory before. Purely for educational purposes." She pleaded with her teacher, pleased with the false excuse.

"Well…" began McGonagall. "I suppose so, seeing as you are Miss Weasley's best friend. Just remember that this particular memory is particularly personal.

They reached McGonagall's office and went in. The pensive was placed on the desk, and they both leant forward into the memory…


End file.
